


Es mejor decir adiós

by Nany13_6



Category: Free!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: Sousuke es probablemente el hombre más enamorado que pudiera encontrarse en estos tiempos, capaz de hacer todo por quien ama. Sin embargo, su amor no era correspondido y tuvo que entenderlo por más que doliera.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 2





	Es mejor decir adiós

La vida da muchas vueltas y así como un día te distancias de personas que eran muy importantes, al otro te vuelves cercano a aquellas con quienes el trato no era precisamente amable. Aquello de que _"Del odio al amor hay un solo paso"_ no es tan falso y Sousuke era la prueba de ello. Realmente no odiaba a Haru, simplemente algo en su personalidad tan distante no le agradaba y por eso prefería mantenerse lo más alejado posible del chico.

Sin embargo, debido a lo cercano que era su mejor amigo con Nanase y lo mucho que habían tenido que encontrarse durante los entrenamientos y competencias hasta el juego de supervivencia, había decidido intentar llevarse bien con él, o cuando menos evitar discutir utilizando cualquier excusa cuando se encontraran.

Así fue como terminó volviéndose más cercano al azabache mientras se daba cuenta de que tenían más cosas en común de las que esperaba. Quizá él era mucho menos reservado que Haru, pero a ninguno le gustaba demasiado hablar sobre cosas personales; ambos tenían un amigo ruidoso a quien, aunque no siempre entienden, estiman profundamente; cambiarían cualquier cosa a cambio de poder permanecer horas nadando, aunque por motivaciones diferentes.

Definitivamente había más razones para llevarse bien que para odiarse, así que era momento de dejar de lado esas diferencias y que mejor que iniciar esa nueva etapa de su relación justo después de la despedida que habían organizado para Rin, donde sería su oportunidad para mostrar interés en entablar una amistad antes de que sus caminos se separaran para seguir cada uno sus metas.

Habían intercambiado sus números con la promesa de que se mantendrían en contacto y fue así un par de veces pues, incluso con lo atareados que estaban con la mudanza y el resto de sus proyectos personales, quedaron en algún lugar para tomar algo o alguna otra actividad que no estuviera relacionada con la natación.

Fue gracias a esas salidas que había podido ver al azabache fuera de su ambiente natural y descubrir cosas de él como la forma en que tomaba el café, la temperatura que prefería para el mismo, la manera en que lo preparaba, la dedicación que ponía cuando de Hosoe-son-kun se trataba o lo infantil que podía mostrarse cuando no había necesidad de mantener la compostura.

Esas pequeñas cosas son las que terminaron por hacer que el castaño se enamorara de él. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado pero esa era la realidad y sólo pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando se encontró buscando cualquier motivo para hablar con él, buscando la más mínima excusa para encontrarse y poder verlo.

Parecía absurdo sentirse así pero no dudaba de sus sentimientos y ya que estaba decidido a mostrarlos había optado por hablar de aquello con el pelirrojo y el de ojos verdes para evitar causar conmoción apenas iniciara con sus planes de conquista.

Debido a que aún faltaban varias semanas para que su amigo regresara no podía hacer más que contactarlo por teléfono y esperar que su reacción no fuera demasiado exagerada una vez se encontraran.

-¿De verdad te gusta Haru? ¡Es increíble! -una disimulada risa escapó de sus labios mientras tomaba su bebida-. Sé que dije que debían llevarse bien pero no me esperaba esto -le sorprendía la confesión y no podía perder la oportunidad de molestar a su amigo castaño, quien juraba nunca se llevaría bien con Nanase.

-Lo tomaste mejor de lo que esperaba, creí que llorarías mientras me reclamabas por querer robar a tu primer amor -debía devolverle la broma a su amigo y lo había conseguido pues el pelirrojo comenzó a toser debido a que casi se ahoga con la bebida.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -por fin pudo hablar mientras recuperaba la compostura perdida-. No creo que sea algo sencillo que te acepte, Haru... No se interesa por eso y va a ser difícil conquistarlo cuando parece que lo único que ama es nadar.

-Soy paciente, si puedo con la terapias y las visitas al médico, Haru es algo más sencillo -entendía la preocupación del chico pero estaba decidido y no cambiaría de opinión.

-Suerte con eso, estaré esperando el día en que Haru te reclame por apoyarme cuando sólo deberías preocuparte por él -casi pudo ver su risa y de haber estado frente a frente hubieran chocado sus puños en señal de complicidad.

Las cosas con Makoto habían resultado mucho más sencillas pues, aún intentando esconder que conocía los sentimientos de su amigo por el de ojos turquesa, había mostrado su felicidad al saber que el chico que había cautivado el corazón del de ojos azules correspondía sus sentimientos.

Todo parecía indicar que los resultados serían favorables y que en menos de lo que se pudiera pensar la nueva pareja se dejaría ver en los eventos y encuentros que sucedieran de ahora en adelante. Al menos eso es lo que Sousuke esperaba y, tan pronto como supo que Haru participaría en varios encuentros en la universidad, habían acordado que se reunirían aunque fuera unos minutos antes de que eso ocurriera.

El momento que decidió para hacer su confesión fue un par de semanas antes de que la competencia llegara y para ello pensó que lo mejor sería simplemente preguntar si estaría disponible pero sin avisarle que tenía planeado llegar de visita. Sabía que sería una gran sorpresa para el chico verlo ahí y esperaba que lograra cautivar un poco su corazón.

Llegó por fin al frente de la universidad, luego de varios minutos intentando descubrir donde estaría el azabache sin resultados, esperando unos instantes antes de marcar rápidamente su número. Insistió un par de veces hasta que por fin Haru respondió.

-Sousuke, estoy a punto de ir al entrenamiento ¿Qué necesitas? -le parecía extraño tener tantas llamadas suyas y pensó que podía ser algo importante.

-¿Puedes retrasarte unos minutos? Sólo necesito que vayas a la entrada principal -sintió cierta ternura al escuchar la casi imperceptible preocupación del chico pero aún no podía revelar que estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué haría eso? Tengo entrenamiento, si no es importante podemos hablar después.

-Sólo hazlo, puedes decidir si es importante o no luego de ello -no quería arruinar la sorpresa así que haría todo lo posible porque saliera.

-Hablo en serio, Sousuke. Si no es algo importante tenemos cualquier otro momento para hablar. Seré yo quien te llame cuando termine -se mantuvo unos instantes fuera de los vestidores anunciándoles a sus compañeros que no tardaría.

-Te arrepentirás si no sales ahora mismo, te daré máximo 5 minutos -y sin esperar respuesta cortó la llamada. No estaba seguro de que aquello funcionaría pero jugaría todas sus cartas para averiguarlo.

El plazo establecido estaba por concluir y, con un suspiro cansado, frotó su nuca dispuesto a dar la vuelta e ir a cualquier sitio a esperar la llamada del chico antes de volver a casa. Estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar en el que había estado parado cuando una voz llamando su nombre lo detuvo haciendo que dirigiera su vista hacia él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -era evidente su sorpresa y caminó lentamente hasta donde el castaño estaba.

-También me alegro de verte -le dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras caminaba hasta donde se había detenido-. Hace unos días te pregunté si estarías libre hoy y dijiste que después de las prácticas aunque no dijiste a que hora terminabas. Sólo quería darte una sorpresa -el azabache seguía sin hablar mientras el chico caminaba hacia el edificio-. Esperaré a que el entrenamiento acabe, supongo que no habrá problema si dices que vengo de visita y me quedó observando de lejos.

No pudo responder nada y se limitó a guiarlo hasta la piscina antes de buscar al capitán y el entrenador para disculparse por su retraso y pedir permiso para que el chico pudiera quedarse mientras terminaban la práctica prometiendo que no intervendría y que en todo momento estaría atento y sin distraerse ni un instante.

Sousuke no hacía más que mirar al chico en todo momento evitando hacer cualquier tipo de expresión que pudiera distraerlo. Verdaderamente estaba enamorado y lo sabía pues incluso si no era su intención había seguido cada movimiento que Haru hacía cautivado por la manera en que nadaba.

La práctica terminó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y apenas el azabache estuvo listo salieron del campus rumbo a la cafetería para poder conversar cómodamente. Tuvo que dar mil y un explicaciones antes de detener a Asahi, quien quería acompañarlo, pues desde que regresó con el castaño quiso hacer mil preguntas sobre esa visita.

Al ser recibidos en el establecimiento pudo notar la curiosidad de la mujer, pues la expresión en su rostro era exactamente igual a la de su hermano menor al encontrarse con Sousuke, aunque era evidente que no preguntaría y se limitaría a atender sus pedidos a menos que el de ojos azules quisiera hablar un poco más. Sousuke se sintió un poco extraño cuando el chico le explicó porque razón la mujer los miraba de vez en cuando, sin poder evitar pensar en lo vergonzoso que resultaría para el azabache recibir su confesión en ese lugar.

-No respondiste que haces aquí -dio un sorbo a su bebida ocultando su rostro, le causaba cierta emoción pensar que, aún con su mala orientación y lo grande que era Tokio, había puesto todo su empeño en llegar hasta la universidad sólo por él y no estaba dispuesto a mostrárselo.

-Quería verte, apenas hemos tenido tiempo para intercambiar mensajes -el turquesa seguía clavado sobre el chico sin mostrar intenciones de querer apartarse-. Pensé que te alegraría verme aquí, el resto siempre te sorprende y pareces bastante cómodo con eso.

-No digo que me incomode que vengas, sólo es raro verte aquí -dio otro sorbo a su bebida evitando su mirada, no entendía porqué pero comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado por la manera en que el chico lo miraba-. ¿De qué quieres hablar? Supongo que era importante para venir hasta acá pese a tu mala orientación.

-¿Vas a ponerte a la defensiva? Acabo de llegar, no tienes que ser tan directo -río un poco logrando un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de su acompañante.

Sabía que debía darse prisa pues el camino de regreso era largo y no podía quedarse con el azabache ni con el de ojos verdes, pero no era tan sencillo para él ser directo con el chico. Tenía claros sus sentimientos y sospechaba que le correspondían pero también sabía lo reservado que era y lo torpe que podía ser en temas desconocidos para él, lo que menos quería era presionarlo o incomodarlo.

Conversaron sobre el progreso de Haru en su técnica de nado, los cambios que había experimentado al entrar a la universidad y como se había adaptado a la ajetreada vida en Tokio, además del progreso en la rehabilitación del hombro del castaño, su participación en el restaurante familiar y sus planes a futuro ya que la terapia marchaba de manera adecuada.

No fue sino hasta que sintió que el tiempo se agotaría que decidieron salir y, tras realizar el pago que el chico insistió en absorber en su totalidad, fueron al lugar más tranquilo que pudieron encontrar para seguir conversando. Haru se notaba nervioso, aunque desconocía la razón, mientras los ojos turquesas lo seguían con atención sin querer perderse un sólo detalle de como el carmín a veces invadía fugazmente sus mejillas ante algún comentario del más alto o como el azul huía cuando Sousuke jugaba alguna broma y buscaba su mirada.

-Sousuke, de verdad ¿A qué viniste? Estás actuando extraño desde que llegaste y ya me cansé de esta farsa de sólo querer conversar -había llegado a su límite y no podía seguirse conteniendo.

-¿Quieres la verdad? De acuerdo, pues aquí la tienes -su voz se elevó ligeramente, sonando más grave, al tiempo que su expresión se volvía mucho más sería y su mirada se clavaba sobre él-. Me gustas, Haruka Nanase, mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Los ojos azules se abrieron a más no poder mientras las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, la confesión del castaño lo había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía que responder ante esa mirada intensa que no se apartaba de él. No podía contestar ante algo tan sincero pues, aunque llevaba tiempo de haber descubierto que sus sentimientos hacia él eran muy diferentes de los que experimentaba por el resto, no podía decir algo tan sincero como aquello.

-¿Te volviste loco? No hay manera en que pueda gustarte -no titubeó pero por dentro lo único que quería era que el chico no dijera más.

-Por extraño que te parezca así es, estoy enamorado de ti y nada de lo que puedas decir me hará cambiar de opinión -quería dejarle en claro sus sentimientos y mostrar que eran genuinos por más que se empeñara en rechazarlo.

Sin dar más explicación, Haruka tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria hacia donde estaban detenidos. Sousuke no tardó en imitarlo y, dado que sus pasos eran más largos que los del chico, pronto lo rebasó, colocándose frente a él evitando que pudiera seguir con su camino.

-Vete, no quiero escuchar tus locuras -seguía luchando y ponía todo su empeño en esquivarlo para alejarse, aunque en cada intento el más alto se lo impedía-. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Vete! Desde el principio supe que sólo vendrías a dar problemas.

-Eres tú quien está convirtiendo esto en un problema. Querías saber la verdad y te la dije, no puedes fingir que no me escuchaste.

-Te escuché y es justo eso por lo que quiero que te vayas -se notaba molesto y ni siquiera iba a ocultarlo, se sentía tan incómodo por ello que sólo quería huir-. Entiende de una vez que esto no va a funcionar, es una pérdida de tiempo que quieras lograr algo conmigo.

Sus palabras lograron desconcertarlo y hacer que sus acciones se detuvieran, la fuerza que ponía para detenerlo se extinguió y por fin Haru pudo liberarse y comenzar a alejarse. Sousuke hizo el intento por detenerlo pero fue en vano y el chico se alejaba cada vez más sin mirar hacia atrás.

En cualquier otro momento habría empleado todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo pero entendía que no sería algo fácil de asimilar y lo mejor era darle algo de tiempo. Caminó de vuelta a la estación dispuesto a volver a casa, no tenía más opción que dejar al azabache pensar en lo que había dicho un par de días antes de volver a tocar el tema.

Esa misma noche, cuando salía de la ducha recibió una llamada, lo creía casi imposible pero no quería perder la esperanza de que pudiera ser el delfín. Sin embargo, la pantalla no indicaba que fuera él así que simplemente atendió la llamada aunque no con mucho ánimo.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada, si es así sólo dilo y te llamaré mañana -no intentaba burlarse, pero estaba seguro de que aún si el otro aceptaba los sentimientos de su amigo no habría sabido como reaccionar y lo hubiera alejado en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

-No interrumpes nada, acabo de salir de la ducha.

-No esperaba que actuaras tan rápido, ve despacio con él o terminará cansándose de ti -sabía que el chico no estaba para bromas pero no le gustaba escucharlo tan distante-. ¿Fue un desastre? Dale tiempo, nunca ha pensado en algo más que nadar y esto es nuevo para él.

-Nuevo o no me corrió, y dijo que no valía la pena intentarlo -conocía lo suficiente al pelirrojo como para darle vueltas al asunto y era mejor encarar la realidad de una vez-. Dime tú si no fue un desastre.

-Te dije que no sería fácil, incluso si entiende lo que está pasando entre ustedes preferirá negarlo -suspiró profundo como intentando disculparse por lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Hablé con Makoto y me dijo que Haru está actuando extraño, no quiere sacar conclusiones pero piensa que debe sentirse abrumado con todo lo que está pasando y pensar en el amor no es su prioridad. Él está seguro de que lo que Haru siente por ti...

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que salir corriendo sin siquiera esperarme significa que me ama? -estaba herido y, aunque sabía que no era culpa de su amigo y no debía descargar sus sentimientos con él, no pudo evitar mostrar su frustración-. Porque si es así creo que tú y él tienen un concepto muy extraño de lo que es el amor.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, discutir no los llevaría a nada y tampoco era justo para ninguno que esa situación provocara un problema entre ellos.

-Entiendo que estés molesto por lo que hizo pero no te desanimes ¿Sí? Haru se reprime demasiado y no va a darse cuenta de lo que significas para él de la noche a la mañana. Necesita pensar en lo que pasa, tiempo y un poco de ayuda para aceptar lo que su corazón siente.

-¿Y qué es lo que sugieres? -que el chico dijera aquello no podía significar sino que tenía un plan-. ¿Te lo llevarás a París al puente de las artes o a Verona a la casa de Julieta para que reflexione sobre lo bello que es el amor? -estaba agradecido por la preocupación de su amigo y por fin se había dado la oportunidad de bromear.

-No es mala idea, puedes ir a recibirnos al aeropuerto y luego llevarlo a casa, quizá luego del viaje acepte salir contigo -fue inevitable reír unos instantes antes de seguir hablando de ideas un poco descabelladas para relajar la tensión.

Se mantuvieron un par de horas conversando entre risas antes de terminar la llamada.

-Voy a ayudarte, incluso si no estoy ahí ¿Bien? No va a poder seguirse ocultando y ustedes dos van a estar juntos -fue lo último que dijo como despedida al terminar la llamada.

Sousuke no tenía grandes expectativas sobre los resultados de lo que fuera que su amigo planeara pero tampoco iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Al final dejaría que el pelirrojo interviniera, después de todo conocía a Haruka mas que él y probablemente buscaría el escenario más favorable.

Por su parte, Haru no había dejado de pensar en las palabras acompañadas de la mirada turquesa que no se apartaba de él. No iba a negar que la cercanía que se había dado entre ellos aunada a lo agradable que resultaba la relación que establecieron meses atrás, consiguió ir más allá de lo que esperaba y lo que inició como un simple intento por llevarse bien se había transformado en atracción, una tan intensa que ignorarla parecía ilógico.

Sin embargo, no quería ni podía pensar en algo más allá de su rendimiento deportivo y, por más que su corazón se alegrara al saber que el castaño correspondía sus sentimientos él seguiría empeñado en ignorarlo para evitar complicaciones y situaciones innecesarias que no hicieran más que distraerlo de su objetivo principal.

Sousuke decidió no llamarlo por el resto de la semana, tampoco le envió algún mensaje ni intentó contactarlo por ningún medio posible. Ni siquiera habló con Makoto al respecto o intento saber como actuó el azabache en esos días. Se sentía ansioso por hablar con él intentando mantener la esperanza de una respuesta favorable.

Cuando la nueva semana inició decidió que era momento de enfrentar al chico nuevamente. Le envió un mensaje en que le explicaba que su distanciamiento fue para darle tiempo y espacio para pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos, dejándole en claro que aún si no le correspondía no necesitaban ignorarse o volver a como era su relación al principio.

Sin respuesta, así habían sido todos los mensajes que envió al igual que las llamadas, simplemente nada de lo que había hecho logró que el azabache dejara de ignorarlo. Rin se mantenía al tanto de la situación con su amigo y no había dejado de aconsejarlo, incluso en más de una ocasión sugirió volver a buscarlo a la universidad para poder hablar frente a frente.

Pero el resultado no era muy diferente, de una u otra manera conseguía escabullirse fuera de la escuela sin que el castaño lo notara y así se libraba de la confrontación. Sabía que no era sano para ninguno seguir en esa situación pero tampoco se sentía preparado para afrontar sus propios sentimientos y mucho menos ahora que el invitacional estaba tan cerca y que más que nunca sus esfuerzos debían centrarse en la natación.

Habían sido días agotadores y era evidente en la voz del castaño que no podía más con ello, cada día era mucho peor que el anterior y sus emociones estaban acabando con él lentamente. Rin se sentía responsable pues lo había alentado a seguir hasta el final pero también era consciente del daño que la situación causaba en su amigo.

Evidentemente el último mensaje que envió no tuvo respuesta y era justo eso lo que esperaba, hubiera sido muy extraño que de un momento a otro Nanase decidiera tomar la situación con calma y reflexionar sobre sus acciones. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin más y seguiría insistiendo hasta obtener resultados.

Siguió enviándole mensajes sin obtener respuesta y pasados un par de días desde el primero de ellos optó por llamarlo. No había señales de su parte por ningún medio que intentó contactarlo y la única alternativa que se le ocurrió fue a contactar a Makoto. Sabía que no era lo mejor pero necesitaba saber de una vez por todas si de verdad no pretendía volver a dirigirle la palabra.

-Ni siquiera mencionó algo sobre eso cuando le pregunté por ti, dijo que no había hablado contigo en ningún momento y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo -no quería ser hiriente ni interferir en la situación pero dado que su amigo parecía estar demasiado molesto por su confesión debía hacérselo saber-. Está siendo irracional y no está pensando en lo que hace, necesita tiempo para entender lo que pasa y...

-No tienes que disculparte ni justificarlo, entiendo que por ahora siga sin querer saber de mí y tampoco pienso presionarlo -era sincero, aunque fuera a hacer todo a su alcance por obtener una respuesta positiva no iba a obligarlo a aceptar ni a insistir para lograrlo-. Gracias por tu sinceridad, y disculpa involucrarte en esto...

Los días seguían pasando y no parecía que la situación fuera a cambiar, Rin estaba de vuelta en Japón y, tras visitar a su amigo para conversar, se había encontrado con Haru para acompañarlo a la competencia en que los miembros de Iwatobi participarían.

-La operación de Sousuke fue un éxito, probablemente pueda volver a nadar con nosotros -había evitado el tema tanto como le fuera posible, pero no podía seguir conteniendo su necesidad de hablar sobre ello-. Es grandioso ¿No? En cualquier momento podríamos reunirnos tú, Makoto, Sousuke, los de Iwatobi, Samezuka y yo para...

-¿A qué quieres llegar? ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo que Makoto y me dirás que debo ser sincero con mis sentimientos y dejar de tener a Yamazaki esperando? -no pudo evitar actuar a la defensiva, estaba cansado de que su amigo no dejara de insistir con ello y no estaba dispuesto a hablar con el pelirrojo sobre eso.

-Nunca dije eso, sólo quería que lo supieras porque seguro él no te dirá nada -mantuvo silencio unos instantes meditando sus palabras antes de hablar-. Sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, y no voy a decir nada para hacerte cambiar de opinión, sólo pienso que deberías hablar directamente con él y...

-Si es lo único de lo que quieres hablar ahora será mejor que vayas a buscar a Yamazaki o a Makoto, no quiero saber nada de eso.

-Haru...

-Es un asunto entre él y yo, si no puedes entender eso no es mi problema -y sin esperar que pudiera responder siguió caminando para buscar a sus ex-compañeros.

Era molesto que ahora además de tener a Sousuke y Makoto insistiendo en el tema, el pelirrojo pareciera tener intenciones de intervenir. Sabía que lo más sano era afrontar la situación de una vez por todas pero tenía suficientes cosas en las que pensar, y no sólo las relacionadas con su desempeño, como para adquirir una nueva preocupación.

Porque sí, pensar en sus sentimientos o en tener que enfrentar al castaño a sabiendas de que no era capaz aún de iniciar una relación como la que deseaba era un asunto que no hacía sino darle problemas.

Hasta el día de la competencia había evadido la situación con Sousuke tanto como le fue posible, ignorando cualquier indicio de que la conversación se dirigiría hacia él o cambiando abruptamente de tema incluso si resultaba absurdo.

Así había pasado los días hasta que terminó su participación y había salido de los vestidores para volver con el resto de sus compañero cuando una silueta hizo su aparición, mostrando una vez más que no podía seguir huyendo.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar, Yamazaki -el tono que empleó al hablar resultaba más distante que durante la secundaria y escondió su mirada de la contraria intentando escapar del chico-. Debo ir con mi equipo, no interfieras.

-Necesitamos hablar y te niegas a hacerlo, esta es la única opción que me dejas -había tenido que acorralarlo contra la pared para evitar que siguiera escapando. Sabía que no era lo mejor pero no tenía más alternativas ante la actitud de Nanase-. Sé que vas a decir que enloquecí o que no vale la pena, pero al menos ten el valor de rechazarme apropiadamente.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y Haru seguía escondiendo su mirada. Tenía mucho más claro que en un principio sus sentimientos por Sousuke y estaba seguro de que no quería ignorarlo, sin embargo, tenía muy claras sus prioridades y, dado que no tenía idea de como llevar una relación a distancia y mucho menos como actuar para mantener su régimen en orden y su relación estable, prefería seguir poniendo excusas que involucrarse en algo que sólo traería problemas.

Rin había seguido a su amigo apenas lo vio alejarse y, tras unos minutos de búsqueda, había encontrado al par. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo así que optó por mantenerse a una distancia adecuada para no interferir.

-Al menos di algo, dime que no sientes nada por mi o que te sientes igual que yo -se acercó más a él intentando no invadir demasiado su espacio pues estaba seguro de que presionarlo no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Haruka giró su rostro mirando en otra dirección aún sin ser capaz de poner sus sentimientos en palabras o de rechazarlo de una vez por todas para evitar más problemas. Sentía la mirada turquesa clavada en él y los latidos de su corazón y el contrario cada vez más acelerados, expectantes por las palabras con las que daría por terminado el asunto.

-Acepta que también te gusto, deja de engañarte y fingir que no entiendes lo que ocurre -su voz se había elevado ligeramente y su rostro se había acercado al contrario dejando apenas unos centímetros de separación entre ambos.

El azabache intentó avanzar hacia atrás para huir pero la pared tras él se lo impedía, recordándole que aunque se negara a enfrentar lo que ocurría no había más escapatoria, que era el momento de tomar una decisión y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto como si eso solucionara algo.

Su mirada viajó hacia el suelo y sus puños se apretaron, obligando al más alto a retroceder unos pasos conmocionado por su reacción, era extraño verlo en ese estado y no entendía a que se debía esa forma de actuar. Estaba a punto de preguntar lo que sucedía hasta que el azul en los ojos contrarios se oscureció mientras se clavaba sobre él.

-¡Estoy cansado de esto! Sólo piérdete, desaparece -sus sentimientos habían llegado a su límite y terminaron por explotar sin ser capaz de reflexionar sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Ya tuve suficiente de ti y de todo esto. Desde que se te metió en la cabeza la idea de que te gusto no me has dejado tranquilo, incluso Makoto y Rin siguen insistiendo y estoy cansado. Ni siquiera te ha interesado saber como me siento respecto a esto, sólo insistes e insistes en que te de una respuesta y no haces más que empujar tus sentimientos contra mí. Déjame tranquilo, Yamazaki, no quiero saber más de esa locura -y tras desahogar la tensión acumulada en su interior desvío su mirada antes de alejarse tan rápido como le era posible para alejarse del chico.

Sousuke seguía ahí, de pie sin siquiera saber que decir o hacer mientras veía la imagen del chico alejándose cada vez más sin siquiera girar para mirarlo. Sus palabras lo habían afectado, estaba consciente de que había insistido una y otra vez en recibir una respuesta, pero siempre había intentado no ser sofocante ni parecer demasiado desesperado por ella.

Pesaban las palabras y su pecho comenzaba a doler cada que recordaba lo fría que había sido su voz al decir su nombre y pedirle que lo dejara tranquilo. Su boca se torció en una mueca mientras sus puños se apretaban dejando blanca la piel de sus nudillos.

No podía poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo y ni siquiera era capaz de emitir algún sonido o realizar una acción para liberar sus sentimientos contenidos. Seguía ahí, sin poder siquiera moverse mientras su amigo comenzaba a caminar hasta donde estaba, llamando su atención con el sonido de sus pasos.

-Sousuke... -no podía decir nada más pero el rojo ensombrecido por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro hablaban por él.

Sólo pudo responder con una sonrisa forzada intentando disimular lo mucho que estaba sufriendo al tomar esa decisión, golpeó suavemente su hombro mientras lo miraba intentando agradecer por lo que había hecho y dejarle claro que no era culpable de nada, pues sabía que la reacción de su amigo se debía probablemente a ese sentimiento provocado por su insistencia en esforzarse por sus sentimientos.

-No vale la pena seguir luchando, no sé que tanto habrás escuchado pero fue claro y no hay duda de lo que está sintiendo -su voz se quebró ligeramente mientras respiraba profundamente conteniendo todo el aire absorbido en sus pulmones mientras intentaba relajarse-. Es mejor dejarlo así aunque sea yo a quien más le duela...


End file.
